


Our Own Escape (No Exit Remix)

by softforsummers (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, F/M, Jealous Erik, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softforsummers
Summary: Erik wasn't jealous when he asked about Charles' past lovers. Not at first.





	Our Own Escape (No Exit Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Exit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892952) by [alernun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alernun/pseuds/alernun). 



Neither of them are the same men they were when they first came together. Time has passed, and the differences between them now are more than ideological. Charles’ lovely brown curls are long gone—that’s Erik’s fault. The laugh lines around his eyes are deeper now, indicating more sadness than happiness in the past few decades—that’s Erik’s fault too.

So is Charles’ legs laying limply against the bed, unfeeling even as Erik’s erection presses against his hip. That’s his fault too. And despite what Charles might think there’s not a day that goes by where he doesn’t think of it. What they lost that day was so much more than an alliance. And as selfish as it is, Erik can’t help but mourn his own loss a little every times he remembers it. He lost Charles. If there’s anything he regrets in life it’s losing Charles.

_Hush, darling. None of that. I’m right here._

Charles’ hand wraps firmly around Erik’s cock, stroking him languidly as he tilts his chin up for a kiss. Erik indulges him, slipping his tongue past parted lips when Charles moans. It’s so familiar, so perfect. Having Charles back even if it’s only for a night. 

Sprawled across the silk sheets, blue eyes as stunning as always, Charles is a vision. Miles of flawless pale skin, scattered with golden brown freckles and flushed a pretty pink across his cheeks. All their kissing has made his lips even redder and more tempting. Every soft exhale makes his chest rise and fall a little, and Erik’s eyes trail down to his soft belly. The years confined to a wheelchair have made Charles lose the slight muscle that used to define his chest.

Despite the changes times has brought, Charles is still the most beautiful man Erik has ever met. His desire for him leaves Erik feeling a little dizzy with need, and more than anything he wants to feel Charles’ tight heat around him again. But a thought suddenly occurs to him.

“Charles.” Erik growls, leaning over his body to look into his eyes. “How many lovers have you taken?”

/ _Since we’ve met, when we’re not together, who have you let touch you, were they as good as I was?/_ Erik elaborates.

There’s no jealousy behind it. Erik is secure in the knowledge that no one could stand between him and Charles at the end of the day. He’s confident that no man, or woman, could ever please Charles the way he does. Because no matter what happens they’re two sides of the same coin, bookends of the same soul.

_/Do you really want to see?/_

_/Yes./_ Erik feels strangely giddy; it’s unusual and perverse, wanting to see who Charles has been with in his absence. But Charles doesn’t seem to question it. Instead he shows him.

**After Cuba Charles was so hurt, so lonely. But Moira was there, and she kept him company in ways Erik never did. There was a tenderness to their union that Charles and Erik always lacked. At least back then. Back when it was just fucking and it took decades for them to realize it was more. But Moira filled the gap nicely, and Erik watches through Charles’ memories as she sinks down slowly on his unfeeling cock, gasping his name when she comes. Soon thereafter her memories are wiped, and Charles all but forgets her existence.**

_/Yes, yes, knew it, not as good as me./_ Erik shouldn’t be gloating about Charles missing him back then what with the circumstances of Moira and Charles even sleeping together. But part of him has always needed to feel validated in the face of Charles’ love for the humans. A love he’s chosen over Erik time and again.

_/Hush and watch_./ Charles says, and shows Erik the next one.

**Soon after Hank had developed the serum to restore Charles’ legs he was out in the world again, meeting new people and desperately trying to bring back feeling to his life. There were so many bars, so many nights passed out drunk, so many new addictions consuming Charles in Erik’s absence. They watch as strangers press up against Charles in strange motels. They touch, and kiss, and fuck until the morning. And then they’re gone. Never seen again.**

Erik definitely doesn’t feel smug, as that would be a completely inappropriate emotion.

**The next one is… different. Charles’ legs are unfeeling still, his face is wrinkled, his—**

_/Charles, what is this?/_ The feeling building up in his chest is painfully familiar—panic.

**Charles’ hair is gone, but the man next to him doesn’t seem to mind. So completely caught up in the blue of his eyes and his—his mind. The man is a telepath. And a telekinetic. Powerful too, more powerful than Erik. He’s as strong as Charles.**

_/When did this happen?/_ His throat feels tight, breathing is suddenly difficult. Why did Erik want to do this again?

_/Two days ago./_  

_/No, stop. I don’t want to see this anymore/_ Jealousy floods him, white hot and all consuming. Erik feels like he’s drowning in his anger and hurt. Helpless. Just like always.

_/No./_

**Memory Charles leans forward and kisses him slowly. The man’s hand comes to rest against the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He kisses Charles breathless. They smile against each other’s lips, eyes fluttering open to gaze at each other in adoration.**

_/Who is he?/_ Erik can barely think anymore, forced to sit and watch helplessly. Watch as—

**The stranger takes Charles to bed, the same bed they’re in now. Despite this being their first time he’s aided by their telepathic connection, and the pleasure he brings Charles is unlike anything Erik has managed, unlike anything Erik could ever manage. Erik watches as Charles gasps and cries, screaming out his pleasure for him. And finally, collapsing in his arms, spent and exhausted. They sleep together, curled up and content. And happy. The happiness, the feeling of belonging, it leaks out of his memory and fills Erik’s mind until he feels like he’s being crushed under the weight of it.**

_/His name is Jonathan, he’s one of the new recruits to the X-Men./_

The memory is over, and now it’s just Erik on his elbows, caging Charles’ body in beneath his. He quickly moves to the side, rolls over so that he’s lying next to Charles. Showing him his back and nothing more.

More than anything he wants to scream, to rage at this stranger for taking Charles from him, for breaking them apart.

“We’ve been broken for some time now, my friend.”

So Erik is the only one who wants this? The only one who craves their moments away from being Magneto and Professor X? Charles doesn’t want him anymore, and Erik refuses to believe this newcomer isn’t the one responsible.

“I’ll kill him.” Erik grits out, and it’s only then that he realizes how choked up he is. His heart is pounding against his ribcage, threatening to break loose. The tears come easily enough, but Charles is nice enough to pretend he doesn’t notice.

“No, no you won’t.”

Erik’s cock is rapidly softening. His head aches with the effort of staying calm.

“If he knew you let _Magneto_ fuck you he wouldn’t want to be with you anymore.”

Charles is indifferent. “No, I suppose he wouldn’t.”

“I love you Charles.”

_/Charles I need you I know I have no right but I love you Charles,/_

“I know Erik, I know.”

_/I love you too./_


End file.
